


Sick

by Wisegirl1113



Series: Drarry Trash [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sick Draco Malfoy, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl1113/pseuds/Wisegirl1113
Summary: Draco is sick and Harry is in love.//Just a Drabble.//Little cute thing I wrote at 11pm.





	Sick

Drarry

”Harry!” Draco was ill. He had a forty degree fever, a blocked nose, and a dull ache coursing through his whole body. 

“Yes, kitten?” I stuck my head in the door to check on my boyfriend. Draco looked positively adorable. He was curled up under a quilt from Mrs Weasley, face rosy, and a pout on his lips. Even when he was sick, my Draco was perfect. The fire in those grey eyes never did leave. 

“Don’t call me that,” he grumbled. “I’m hungry.” I smiled at him. I knew that he secretly loved it. 

“I’ll make you soup, okay?” He nodded, sinking further into the blankets. 

“Thanks love.” I went over to the bed and kissed his forehead. “Changed my mind. Want cuddles.” He grabbed me by my shirt and tugged me onto the bed, startling our cat at the foot of the bed. 

We’d mutually agreed to name the half kneazle Albus. It was fitting with the cat’s long white fur. 

I was now laying on top of Draco, one leg hanging off the bed. His lean arms wrapped around my waist and stayed there. “Draco.” No answer. “Dear.” Nothing. “Kitten.” He groaned. “Princess.” 

“What?” He grumbled. 

“Let me hold you, my darling.” He groaned again but let me manoeuvre him into my arms. I laid on my side and gathered him against my chest. “I love you.” I kissed the top of his head and he nuzzled into my shoulder. I’d never get bored with him in my life. Even when sick, Draco was the scariest and best thing in my life. 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sickfics are the cutest.


End file.
